


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by ddagent



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gwendoline's Emmy outfit, Oaths & Vows, Weddings, soft!Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth get married. Inspired by Gwendoline Christie's Emmy's look.





	all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, early this morning I received this prompt:
> 
> "paragraph prompt?? Jaime losing his gd mind as he sees his bride walking towards him in her Emmy's wedding gown?? (just still on cloud nine, might be forever)"
> 
> I began writing, and it quickly became apparent that this was more than a few paragraphs, and wasn't as open-ended as the rest of my collection. So I decided to post this as a oneshot. Title comes from Taylor Swift's 'Lover', I am always open for paragraph prompts, and I hope you all enjoy the story! :)

As the Father and Mother looked over him, Ser Jaime Lannister waited for his bride in the sept at Evenfall Hall. It was a small ceremony: certainly not the grand spectacle his father would have planned for his son and heir _finally _marrying. But there was a Septon, their family (Tyrion, Podrick), their close friends and allies (the Stark girls, Sandor Clegane for _some _reason). Jaime didn’t need much more. Just his bride. 

“Nervous, brother?” Tyrion asked, offering Jaime a swig from his wineskin. 

He waved away the wine. Jaime needed no courage to stand before the Seven and pledge his love. Marrying Brienne was the easiest thing he’d ever done. “I’m _excited. _Do you think she’ll be here soon? I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.” 

The amused comment Jaime could see forming upon his brother’s lips fell short at the sound of the sept doors opening. His head snapped in that direction; butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Brienne approach the altar to marry _him, _to pledge her heart to _him. _He hadn’t known what she would wear to their wedding. Jaime had accepted a blue tunic and tailored breeches; the Lannister cloak – the only thing he had saved from Casterly Rock – draped across his shoulders. Brienne could wear full armour and he wouldn’t care…she looked _bloody _good in that armour. 

This…this he _wasn’t _expecting. 

“_Gods have mercy,” _he whispered, as Lord Selwyn escorted his only child down the aisle. 

In the months – near a full turning of the year – since they’d first accepted their feelings for one another, Brienne’s hair had grown long. It now curled and fell in waves upon her broad shoulders. Her dress was white, as was the custom. But the red cloak she wore was not. The material draped across the floor as Brienne proceeded down the aisle; the fabric pinned by broaches at her shoulders, and an ornate clasp across her stomach. The closer Brienne got, the more Jaime realised the detailof her wedding gown. The embroidered flowers along the hem of both dress and cloak were blue. Golden lions held the sleeves of her dress in place. Upon her shoulders, holding together her Lannister red cloak, were two more lions with their jaws stretched wide. Inside were sapphires the same colour as his bride’s eyes. 

Brienne reached the altar, and Jaime immediately reached for her hand. He hurriedly pressed his lips to her knuckles, hoping she would _know _how this made him feel. Her dress was a symbol of them: the joining of House Lannister and House Tarth, the Sapphire Lions. Their new house words – _be just, be brave, be true – _would begin with Brienne symbolising the love, the life, they had fought for, bled for. 

“You are…” Jaime felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t stop staring. She was so beautiful, so _utterly _perfect. Neither had ever thought they would wed yet here they stood. Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, stemming the tears threatening to come. “Forgive me a moment. I do not wish you to think less of me.” 

Brienne took his hands, squeezing his left. He met her gaze and found her eyes awash with tears themselves. “Only if you do not think less of me, Jaime.” 

“_Never.” _

The Septon cleared his throat, and both reluctantly turned to address him. “Are we ready Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne?” 

They nodded. The Septon began his spiel; rites and prayers and vows. Jaime just held onto Brienne and watched a pink blush form across her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. He was the luckiest man in all of Westeros: how many others got to marry the person they truly loved? Occasionally his gaze would fall from her eyes to take in more of her wedding gown. How long had Brienne stood whilst they pinned this; how many hours had it taken for his bride to make a Lannister lose all sense of speech?

The Septon suddenly coughed. “Ser Jaime, you may now cloak Ser Brienne and bring her under your protection.” 

He grinned as he removed his cloak. “We protect each other, but go on.” Jaime closed the gap between them and wrapped the Lannister family cloak around Brienne’s shoulders. “_There,” _he whispered, so softly that only Brienne could hear. “Red is a good colour on you, Ser.” 

“As blue is on you.”

Jaime did not pull away. He continued to stand close to Brienne, leaving space solely for their joined hands. The Septon smiled and continued the rites. 

“Your Grace, my Lords, my Ladies, good Sers: we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of husband and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul: now and forever.” 

A blue ribbon was tied around their hands. “Let it be known that Ser Jaime of House Lannister, and Ser Brienne of House Tarth, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.”

Not he, but _she, _and she had been gone for many moons now. Jaime’s hand twitched as he thought of his sister, and he resisted the urge to stare at Arya Stark in the first row. Instead, he focused on his bride, his near-wife, and how happy she made him. Happier than he ever thought it was possible to be. She loved him with every part of herself, and would deny him no ounce of her heart. Brienne’s chin trembled as she caught his eye, and Jaime wanted to whisper in her ear how much he felt for her. How she, how she—

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls; binding them as one for eternity.” 

The ribbon was removed, but their hands remained clasped. Lord Selwyn was openly weeping in the front row; Tyrion offering the man a scarlet handkerchief. The Septon was saying something, and Jaime had the distinct impression his own lips were moving, but all he could see was Brienne’s smile. _She smiled like that when I knighted her. Different vows, but the intent was still the same. I love you, I’ve always loved you. _

“I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." 

Jaime beamed. This had always been his favourite part of the wedding rites. “I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.” He didn’t need the Septon for this bit. “With this kiss, I pledge my love."

Lifting up on his toes, Jaime planted his mouth firmly against Brienne’s. He felt her hand lift to cradle his face; her thumb tracing the curve of his cheek. By the Gods, they were _married. _They’d met in shackles and sworn to a vow, and were now tied together by ribbon and declared to no other. Jaime pulled away out of propriety, yet let his lips linger against the sword hand of his wife. His _wife. _

The small congregation burst into applause. Tyrion’s voice called out: “For the first time, my friends, Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne: Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock.” 

For the second time, Jaime kissed his wife. 


End file.
